In the Library
by HelNik123
Summary: As I walk into the library, I glance around. I have my application letter in my hand and I need Catherine to check it before I decide to send it off. When I find her, she's sitting at one of the desks surrounded by paperwork. I walk up to her and hold my paper out in front of me, waiting for her to take it off me. She takes a look at it as I sit down.


As I walk into the library, I glance around. I have my application letter in my hand and I need Catherine to check it before I decide to send it off. When I find her, she's sitting at one of the desks surrounded by paperwork. I walk up to her and hold my paper out in front of me, waiting for her to take it off me. She takes a look at it as I sit down. Her eyes darting across the pages.  
"Really good." She nods  
"It's a good start. Take a look at the last paragraph though, it needs some clarity." She smirks and then goes back to her own work.  
I take a few moments to just sit there and watch her, her long blonde hair pulled back so that I can see her face clearly. She has minimal make-up on and I wonder how anyone could be so beautiful. She glances up at one of the textbooks in front of her and then writes down some notes for the article that she's working on.  
"Catherine?" I ask trying to get her attention.  
I get is a pre-occupied, "Yep" in response.  
"What's your article about?"  
Her reply leaves me curious and determined to get an answer, "Boring stuff."  
"Well, what kind of boring stuff?" I'm looking directly at her, hoping that my questions aren't bugging her.  
"The abnormal psych kind." She replies on a sigh.  
I start to think that maybe I'm not going to get much else out of her. She's so engrossed in what she's doing but I guess that's what makes her a great teacher. She's focused, driven, in charge. It's what draws me to her.  
I try one last time, "Like what?"  
No reply, "Catherine…?"  
She looks up and I wonder if it's the first time that she's actually noticed that I'm there.  
"Well… It's based on the theory of the reversal of self denial." She explains.  
"What's that?" I ask, generally interested in what's been the centre of her concentration the whole time I've been sitting here.  
"You know what denial is, right?" She asks, when I smile and nod she continues.  
"Well, it's like if you deny yourself something for long enough, the moment you're faced with any real imposition you're going to automatically want to do the one thing you've been trying so hard not to do."  
I look at her with a smile and try to understand what she's just explained to me. Trying to think of an example to make it easier for me to grasp. Catherine's a Professor of Abnormal Psychology, so naturally, she knows what she's talking about.  
"Did you just make that up?" I smirk.  
She smiles and moves her chair back slightly, tapping the table twice with her hand.  
"Come here, have a seat." She indicates to the corner of the table in front of where she's sitting.  
"Why?" I ask a little unsurely, not certain that I know what's about to happen or what she's thinking.  
"Because I'm going to demonstrate the theory." She explains.  
She has a cheeky smile on her face that makes me think she's up to something. I stand up from my chair and walk towards her, sitting on the edge of the table. I never can say no to that smile!  
Catherine stands up and comes to stand between my legs, "You know how you're so quiet when we have sex?" Catherine asks and it takes a moment for me to reply as it's taken me completely by surprise.  
"Is that a problem?" I ask, concerned that my lack of experience is showing.  
"No, I just wondered why, is all. So… I figure, if you're so damn quiet when you don't have to be, lets see how quiet you can be when you absolutely have to." Her tone of voice changes slightly, more a flirty whisper as she reached the end of her point.  
She reaches forward and undoes my jeans, I try to protest as I'm very aware of where we are. Anyone could walk by, at any moment and we'd be done for.  
Catherine grabs hold of my hands and places them on the desk.  
"Hold onto the desk, you're going to need it!"  
As soon as my hands are out of the way she reaches for my jeans again. She's quick and without a seconds hesitation her fingers brush against my clit and move to slide inside me. I moan out loud and she reminds me to be quiet. I can feel her fingers slide in and out of me as her lips move across my ear and down to my neck making me squirm and moan. I hold on to the desk hoping that if I have something to hold on to I won't scream. I'm already quite wet and excited from the thought of where we are and that it's Catherine I'm with. In the back of my mind I'm aware of people, footsteps, near enough that I should be worried but right now all I can concentrate on is Catherine. The sound of a book falling causes us both to halt our movements and hope we've not been caught. After a moment of silence, she looks back at me and laughs.  
"Cured." She tells me.  
"Bastard." I say playfully as I hit her and laugh.


End file.
